The present invention refers to a pneumatic tire for two-wheeled or four-wheeled vehicles and in particular, but not exclusively, to a pneumatic tire for motorvehicles of the so-called UHP (Ultra High Performance) type.
Specifically, the present invention refers to a pneumatic tire comprising a carcass structure having at least one carcass ply, and at least one annular reinforcing structure associated to the carcass ply, a tread band made of an elastomeric material at a radially outer position with respect to the carcass structure, a belt structure interposed between the carcass structure and the tread band and a pair of axially opposite sidewalls on the carcass structure, wherein the tread band is provided with a pattern comprising one or more longitudinal and/or transversal grooves.
Within the framework of the present description, such a type of pneumatic tire shall be indicated with the term: grooved tire.